


Curiosidad

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Adventures: Avengers - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony necesitaba descubrir por sí mismo qué era ese algo de Steve Rogers que había encandilado al mundo, a su tía Peggy y al inalcanzable Howard Stark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

Casi un mes después de la batalla de Nueva York, Iron Man logró un oportuno encuentro con el Capitán; era un pequeño reto personal, uno que traía en la cabeza desde el instante mismo en que conoció al hombre en esas calles de Alemania. Pretendía un acercamiento casual, discreto, para no levantar sospechas y así poder analizar sin recelo alguno a su sujeto de estudio.

Primer paso: Idear la oportunidad perfecta para desplegar todo su arsenal de investigación.   
Segundo paso: Poner al sujeto (Steve) bajo variados tipos de escenarios. (Presión, preferentemente.)   
Objetivo: Descubrir por sí mismo qué era ese algo de Steve Rogers que había encandilado al mundo, a su tía Peggy y al inalcanzable Howard Stark.

Una llamada para dar con él le había parecido un tanto ridículo, demasiado simplón, además dudaba que la leyenda viviente quisiera usar un aparato tan ‘ostentoso’ y ‘ruidoso’ como lo era un celular. Tramar un plan más complejo lo divertía muchísimo más. 

Por supuesto, tenía todo fríamente calculado, –con la ayuda del fiel de J.A.R.V.I.S y la pista de su querido compañero Banner–, su propio característico lema cobró fuerza: "Nada es imposible para Tony Stark".  
Logró no sólo hallar al Capitán, sino que también consiguió que el recto hombre aceptase acompañarlo a su bar favorito.

—No es mi primera vez en uno. —Había respondido Steve, cortés con una sonrisa brillante e inocente, deslumbrando a Tony y todo a su paso.  
La respuesta silenciosa que le envió Tony a Steve con su suspicaz expresión detonó la explicación del rubio. —Un viejo amigo solía arrastrarme en citas dobles. En algunas, asistíamos a modestos bares en Brooklyn, para nada parecido a esto, ya imaginas. Tú tienes muy buen gusto, Mr. Stark. 

—Tony, sólo Tony.

—Claro, Tony entonces.

La copa de inofensivo vino blanco bailó entre los dedos largos de Steve.—Dime una cosa, por qué... ¿por qué me seguías? 

Stark sintió que la boca se le secaba, así que apuró su Martini. Vale, eso no lo había esperado. O tal vez sí, el hombre era un jodido super soldado. Habría sido una ofensa a la memoria de Abraham Erskine que no se percatara de la persecución.

Hizo un gesto al barman, un ademán de mano pidiendo la cuenta.  
Iba a manejar la situación magistralmente. Crear una excusa creíble en cuestión de segundos era algo que únicamente él podía hacer sin delatarse. Porque decirle de la nada, sin motivo ni razón aparente: "Creo que eres un tipo de lo más genial, y quiero terminar de entender por qué rayos mi padre se desvivió por ti, relegándome de su vida. Debe haber más debajo del Capitán América." 

Tony dejó la copa vacía de lado y acomodó sus codos en la elegante barra del bar.

Steve Rogers y esos ojos limpios esperaban una respuesta. 

—Tengo una invitación para ti, te quiero dentro de una expedición. ¿Qué dices, Capitán? Ya que no aceptaste mi propuesta al despedirnos. —Le recordó Tony hábilmente, sonriendo de medio lado. —Exijo tu centenaria presencia en la antártica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Imágenes de inspiración de este prefacio. Créditos del arte a Yukkoyy.) 
> 
> [ http://66.media.tumblr.com/95d9139ada6f7cf26a667b54621570e2/tumblr_oakkiijJrO1uf6rnmo1_1280.png ] 
> 
> [ http://66.media.tumblr.com/4a038dfd8aa2e74ce84191b355916b47/tumblr_o97ihpMzfi1uf6rnmo1_500.png ]

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es producto de una fiebre ligera y las ansias de tener un poco de ese 2012 que se nos fue.  
> No sé si habrá más, espero que sí. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
